


Cigarettes and Red Vines

by WerewolvesWithAgenda



Series: Half Life But The AI Was Left 4 Dead [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cigarettes, Gen, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesWithAgenda/pseuds/WerewolvesWithAgenda
Summary: The team finally has some time to sleep during the apocalypse. Benrey and Bubby have a moment during that rainy night.
Relationships: (hinted at) - Relationship, Benrey & Bubby (Half-Life), Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: Half Life But The AI Was Left 4 Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cigarettes and Red Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a little mini-story for my Left 4 Dead au! The beauty of this au is that you don't need to know much about the universe it's based in. Just the fact it has zombies.
> 
> Here is a link to the designs of the main characters in the au! https://subjectfreeman.tumblr.com/post/624663633454055424/i-finally-made-a-clothinggeneral-reference-sheet

With a sigh, Bubby looked out at the post-apocalyptic city his team was currently stuck in. They had barricaded themselves in an abandoned apartment complex for the night. Staying on one of the higher floors so they were out of reach for the infected. Behind him was the rest of the team. Sleeping on some of the mattresses that were left in the room.

It was raining slightly. Distant thunder booming as Bubby lit a cigarette. He then heard some shuffling from behind him. Looking off to his side he saw a familiar hoodie-wearing figure walk over.

Benrey. The man was strange. Always wearing the hoodie. Had a rough, inhuman growl to his voice. Carried around a medkit full of gummy worms. Nothing about him screamed “normal”. A perfect fit for the team. 

“Staying the night in here I take it,” Bubby said.

“....yeah,” Benrey responded. “Too rainy, can’t grab shit...”

The two then stood in silence. Listening to the rain hit against the partially broken glass doors. As Bubby took his cigarette out of his mouth, he noticed Benrey looking at him.

“What?”

“Can I have one?”

“No. And don’t ask why not cause you know you ate one last time I offered it to you.”

Bubby then looked away. Putting the cigarette back in his mouth. Benrey leaned on the balcony’s railing. Now looking out at the dead city. After a few minutes of silence, Bubby began to pat himself down. He then pulled out a package of Red Vines from his jacket and held them out.

“I forgot I found these last time we raided a gas station,” he said. “Was going to save them for later but I think you should have them.”

Benrey eyed the package carefully. He then reached out and snatched it. Watching Bubby, he tore open the package and ate one of the vines. His eye then lit up with wonder.

“Wow...this stuff is poggers.”

“Don’t ever say that again,” Bubby told him with a sigh.

“Can’t promise anything...”

The hooded man then pulled a handful of candy out of the package. Munching on it without a care in the world. Bubby watched him for a second before turning away. Looking out at the city.

Below them was a mostly empty street. A few infected stumbling about. A few cars abandoned. It was mostly silent except for the growls from the infected. And Benrey’s munching on the Red Vines. After a few minutes, Bubby heard Benrey unzip his medkit.

Looking over, Benrey was in fact stuffing whatever was left into the kit. The man then grabbed a few gummy worms before closing it.

“You want some?” Benrey asked, holding out the worms. 

“....sure.”

Bubby was then handed two worms. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he began to chew on one of the treats. It was stale. Probably expired. Didn’t really matter though. It was the apocalypse and he’s had worst. 

“You remind me of someone I used to know,” Benrey said.

Bubby hummed questioningly.

“I don’t remember exactly who as a name and face doesn’t come to mind. Cringe that I don’t remember that. All I remember they smoked a lot. Closed off. Not really friendly.”

“Sounds like my kind of person,” Bubby said with a chuckle. “Not as annoying as you.”

Benrey then punched Bubby gently on the shoulder. Bubby let out an annoyed “hey” and rubbed his shoulder. He then moved away from the balcony.

“Do you want to take watch or should I wake up Coomer?” Bubby asked, putting out his cigarette. 

“I’ll watch and wake up Feetman if I need anything,” Benrey told him. “Go and cuddle with your boyfriend.”

With a yelp, Benrey was nailed with a blanket. He then let out a laugh as Bubby glared at him. Bubby stormed off, taking off his jacket and throwing it on a nearby chair. The man then laid down next to where Coomer was. Refusing to lay directly on the shared mattress.

Benrey watched the scene unfold with amusement. Once Bubby had laid down, the hooded man looked away. Back at the city. Rain dancing on his hoodie and wherever it hit.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written for Bubby before so I hope he isn't too out of character! If you have any questions, want to show me fanart, or just want to talk about the au or whatever, you can find me at subjectfreeman on Tumblr!
> 
> I also have a link to the Discord server I made for the au on my Tumblr if you want to learn more about this story or just want to talk about it.


End file.
